User blog:Blau Wolf XIII/Newsletter 2-8
The First Swiss Press Newsletter, how exciting? Swiss Parliament Meeting We will be having a Swiss Parliament Meeting on December 15th at 11:00 AM Pacific Standard Time. All HCO's and Ministers are Requested to join in the Swiss Chat. Everyone else will join the meeting in the House of Parliament. We will meet up in Fort Corageous on the Hassigos server. Then teleport to the House of Parliament. This is decide many important things, that I do not wish to tell due to espoinage. Here is a complete list of all those who are asked to attend: *King Tyler Crossbones I *Prime Minister Joseph Coalsmythe *Lord Chancellor Richard Venables *Minister of Warfare Roger Warskull *Minister of Welfare Ariana de la Cruz *Minister of Finance Blue XIII *Minister of Defense Kwagar Octa *Minister of Foreign Relations Alexander Nigel *Lord Admiral Blake Stewart *Director Alessiano Mathias Wilde ( Not Attending ) *President Christopher *Prince Richard Crossbones II *Prince Wolf Crossbones I *Baron Marc Cannonshot *Baron Sven Daggersteel *Baron Jonathan Scurvycastle *Baron Basil Brawlmonk *Baron Samuel Darkwalker *Baron Roger Gunshot *Baron Christopher Ironshot Newsletter Kick-Off Yes it is very exciting that we have our 1st ever Swiss Press Newsletter. We will host many things and do lots of cool stuff :D. Please give Feedback below of the newsletter, tell us what could be changed. Don't forget to suggest things that could be added to our newsletters! Also you can sumbit jokes or riddles too, if you would like to submit them though. You will have to meet me in chat to keep the answer a secret. Company Corner Here we have a complete list of whats going on with our the companies. We keep track of sales, new weapons everything. Here is a list of what went on: The Coalsmythe Weapons Co. He is what The Coalsmythe Weapons Co. is doing: Sales *We will be having a weekly sale on the 35lber Cannon, this is all week. *We will have a ' Anything Sapper ' Sale on Monday, this is a sale on anything Sapper *We will have a ' Calvary Cut ' Sale on Tuesday, this is a sale on anything Calvary *We will have a ' Cheap Cannon ' Sale on Wednesday, this is a sale on anything Cannon like *We will have a ' Bayonet Bash ' Sale on Thursday, this is a sale for anything Bayonet *We will have a ' Priced Pistol ' Sale on Friday, this is a sale for anything Pistol *We will have a ' Sabre Saturday ' Sale on Saturday, this is a sale for anything Sabre New Weapons *5 Ilber Horse Artillery at £350 *35 Iber Cannon at £965 *Model No. 4 Bayonet at £80 *Soldier's Sword at £105 *Sapper Short Sword at £50 *Sapper Screwdriver at £15 *Sapper Nails at £15 *Sapper Ruler at £15 *Sapper Camper Kit at £50 *Sapper Kit at £105 New Members *None Jokes § Riddles We have no Jokes or Riddles yet, mind sending some to us? You can send a chat invitiation to tell me the joke at Swiss Press or in the Comments. FAOTW What is the best Company? The Coalsmythe Weapon Co. The Ironshot Weapons Co. Swann Transport Lines Disclosure *Author - Blue2095 *Revisor - Blue2095 *Editor - Blue2095 *Publisher - Blue2095 Thank you for Reading! - Swiss Press Category:Blog posts